The dream
by ElectroGreeness
Summary: Bella's "day" dream.. After BD. New vampire. Will update soon. -first fanfic- i dont own any of the characters except Violet, who is my own creation.
1. Dream

Dreaming was normal for me, day dreaming of course. It was close to human dreaming, I saw pictures I heard things. I was a Newly-changed Vampire that's why, My body still remembers me being human. And well.. as I was very strange human, my body has not yet accepted that I'm a Vampire.

The dream startled me, I was in Edward's arms snuggled on the couch, he was so much warmer now. Then I drifted, suddenly out of no-where I was dreaming, I guess I couldn't argue with that I'm so peaceful when I'm with him. But I'm not sure how this came too be:

I was in our meadow with my Edward of course, but there was someone else, a woman, I walked closer to take a brief look at her, I saw a beautiful girl, Brown curly swaying hair, she looked a bit like my mum, a bit like me, something else suddenly bothered me, She was our kind, she was a Vampire child a very beautiful one too her pale skin shon in the Sunlight she was proberly the most Beautiful vampire Child I have ever seen in my existence except for my Nessie of course. She looked alot like My mum, and me, But not Phil. How could this be? Mum isn't going too have a child with anyone other than Phill and As far as I know they weren't having another kid… I'm sure of it, If they were The'd tell me.. wouldn't they? and how did she come too be a vampire? It's not like any of us are going too change any human's ever again, Edward and his family promised I was the last one, the last one too be turned into a monster.


	2. Phone call

What a strange dream…

As I snapped out of my "dream" Edward whispered something in my ear.

"What did you say, sorry I was day dreaming again," I whispered back

Instead of telling me, He went in for a kiss, and well I couldn't refuse, the kiss was slow, building we didn't stop for about 10 minutes, and who really cares? I didn't need too breathe anymore in-between kisses, if I really wanted too I could kiss him all day, but I had things to tell him, things too ask Renee and Phil.

So I pulled back and held his face in my hands

"Edward"

"Is something wrong, love?" He whispered, worried.

"I'm not sure, while I was day dreaming a girl was with us in our meadow, She was so beautiful, she looked like my mum, and Phil, and she was our kind, I'm not sure why I dreamt it, Phil and Mum aren't having a kid, it doesn't make sense''.

Edwards looked at me in horror

"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it, none of us are going too change anyone, why don't you call Renee and ask her, I don't like it when your worried like this" he squizzed me tighter.

"Okay, be right back" I whispered

Then I ran in inhuman speed too the phone.

While I dialled the number, my hand trembled, so I tried again.

"Hello" Phil answered

"Hey Phil, it's Bella, can I talk to mum?" I rushed, worried again.

Then I realized Edward was behind me staring at me.

"Hey Bella How have you been honey?, I haven't spoken too you in a while" Mum said. Excited.

"Mum, you spoke too me yesterday anyway… Yeah I've been great, Nessie is growing so fast" I spoke; trying too smile so Edward wouldn't strangle me for being unhappy.

"That's great darling, how's Edward?" She asked

I handed the Phone too Edward, he held it in his other hand and held onto me with the other.

"Hey Renee"

"Yeah, I've been great, what about you?"

"No, no nothing's wrong, I just need too ask you something"

"Well I was wondering, if you don't want too answer please don't, But" He thought of a way too make it as polite as possible "Are you having another child Renee?"

I heard her say no, I felt relieved.

After a few seconds, Edward started laughing.

"Yes, Yes I know" He Said, Smiling.

"Okay, Nice talking too you, Bye"

He then handed the phone back too me.

"Bella" Mum spoke.

"Yes, mum?" I said, worried again.

"Say hello to Nessie for me, and take care of yourself Okay" She spoke, in the sweetest tone I've ever heard her use.

"I will Mum, I love you"

"Love you too Bella, talk to you later, bye"

"Bye"

I went too put the phone on the hook, but Edward already had me in his arms, kissing my face.

"Lets go to our meadow" he said, excited.

Without thinking about it, I threw the phone at the floor, a bit too hard, shattering the phone… Meh.

"Let's" I replied, already running.


	3. New

Edward wasn't as fast as me.

I stopped when I got a few yards from our meadow, and turned too see if he was coming.

"Bella" Edward whispered behind me.

"You scared me for a second, I didn't know where you went" I ran into his arms.

"Sorry" He said. Holding my face.

Someone was with us.

"Edward, is Alice here or something, someone's here" I whispered ever so quietly in his ear.

"Stay here, I'll go look" Edward said, then sighed as he let go of me.

He was back before I could count too 2.

"Bella, Someone's here… to see us"

"What?" I asked shocked "who?"

"I'm not sure, I cant hear her … and I thought it was only you Bella" Edward whispered in my ear. Crushing me closer too him.

I could see a figure in the tree's, a human… no an Immortal.

"Bella, We should go," Edward whispered, worried, hugging me.

"Not yet" I whispered back, kissing his cheek in the process.

The figure stepped out into the sunlight.

She was beautiful, she was exactly like the Girl in my dream.

"Oh my goodness, Edward this is what I saw! My day dreaming the other day" I spoke, even softer.

Suddenly the Girl was by my side, staring into my eyes. Her Brown hair was much straighter and shorter than mine, but it was the same colour, she looked different to the 'dream' She looked a lot more like Charlie, not Phil, She probably did in the dream too, but I wasn't focusing on her enough.

"Bella" She spoke, Her voice horrified

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" I asked, Shocked, Frightened, and Worried.

Edward squeezed me tighter.

"I am Violet," She answered. Smiling.

"And you are Bella Swan"

"No, I am Bella Cullen now, But yes, my name _was_ Bella Swan" I stared into her eyes, trying too figure out why she looked like me so much and how she knows me. "May I ask how you know me?" i asked smoothly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come too you earlier, I just… didn't know how you'd take it. I knew you were Immortal Aro told me about you when he first found out about you, but it still gives a shock" her voice happy, but horror filled her.

Aro, VOLTURI!

"Aro… your part of the Volturi?!" I asked, now angry.

"Not exactly..." She struggled.

Edward twitched, making my whole body shiver. every bit of me shivered. and that was not normal for us Immortal's.

"This might be hard too believe Bella, But I need too tell you, you have a right to know" She spoke carefully, worried that I would run... and personally I felt like running.


	4. Explain

She stepped back, it helped, I felt a bit awkward standing next too someone who was in the Volutri, someone who was part of destroying my family and me.

"I came here too tell you one thing but too do that I have too tell you my life story" She spoke with a straight face.

"Please tell us, we definitely have the time," Edward chuckled after a moment of silence.

"I was born Human you see, I didn't know who my parents were because I was separated from them at birth, I was taken away from them in the hospital. A couple of weeks or months later I was in a boarding school straight away, I'm not sure who took me from the hospital and had me for the many months, but I know that they weren't the pleasant type of group", She spoke, sighing.

She took a step forward, gaining my trust.

"A couple of years in the boarding school and as soon as I knew it I was 12, my best friend Lily had got adopted, by a perfect family, She had a new mother and Father and a Sister. I was so jealous but I knew I'd be next, someone's is going to have too want me."

"But months past and no-body wanted me. But then one day I got a visit from a man, Older. He didn't look like a family type man, he had a big cloak on him, but one of the most beautiful people I ever met in my human life. He was very… friendly. And he was one of the only one's who was willing to take me into his family, Most didn't like me because I hated attention, I didn't talk too people they talked to me,"

"Just like someone I know" Edward whispered in my ear. Yes me…

"Anyway, He took me to a city I was un-familiar with, we had the most beautiful antique home. It was massive, much too big for just him. I was directed to call him Mr Jones. Once inside the beautiful home, I met my 'sister' Jane. She was not too much older than me. I was about 15 at the time. As years past I was getting more curious everyday. They would never Sleep, I could see now, and some of the day they weren't there, they were at 'work', I was not allowed with them too go to work. They would say it was much too dangerous for me"

The _Volturi_ was all I could think.

"Everyday, they would tell me how nice I smelt, never explaining what they meant. Until one day, Jane was with me in my room on my 19th birthday 2 years ago, She told me all about Immortal's and how the world has been effected, sparing my feelings. As soon as she finished, I wanted too be like them, I begged and Begged until I got what I wanted. The pain was Horrible for me, as the venom didn't get to my heart quick enough. They were not careful with me, once in a while they would let me hunt, but I was under supervision the whole time, I was not allowed to be near human's I never understood, because the one day I did come across a human, it didn't bother me as much as they thought it would, I walked away, they were amazed,"

"This girl is like a re-make of you," Edward whispered too me

"I know" I whispered back, confused.

She herd us

"I am a lot like you Bella, there's a reason for it too, but I'll get too it. Anyways after they saw me turn away from a human, they let me near humans; I walked around the city I now knew as Volterra. After a while my father told me his name 'Aro' and told me about the Volutri and that your family was breaking the rules. But not how you were breaking the rules. When everyone left too see your family, I was stranded, everyone in the Guard everyone was gone. They left me there… with no answers on why they went too see your family, all I knew was I wasn't allowed to see you. I thought a lot while they were gone. About who my real family was. I decided to look for answers and broke the rules, I left Volterra,"

She flinched, she was uncomfortable I could tell now, Her body would not stop moving, still staring into my eyes she stepped forward, Edward squeezed me so tight there was nothing on my body not touching his.

"The first place I went too look for answers was the orphanage I was at before I was adopted and turned into what I thought 'a one of a kind vampire'. Once I reached Texas where my orphanage was I had already came across many Vampires. Friendly ones too. I met a girl called Tanya who was quiet nice,"

"Yes, Tanya is a friend of Bella and I, I saw that she met you but I didn't know who you were, just that you were new too our world just like my Bella," Edward interrupted her very long story

"That's nice too know" She smiled "Well she was very nice and came too hunt with me on one occasion. Once I was at the orphanage I searched and searched for records from where I came from. I found my birth certificate it stated Violet Maire Swan. Next to it, it had my father and mothers name, Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, I remembered Aro telling me your name was Bella Swan. I didn't stop too think about it, I just ran here, hoping I was right."

Panic and confusion ran through me. My breathing unnecessarily increased.

"Edward is it possible, that she's my sister?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yes, I think she's telling the truth Bella, Renee proberely thinks she died at birth, and didn't want too tell you, Things like that happen in hospitals, Mistakes, Many baby's have been taken from hospitals, people pretend too be the Guardian or parent, Bella I think she really is your sister," Edward said too faintly for Violet too hear.

There are no words to how I feel right now.


End file.
